This invention relates to a measuring method and apparatus therefor and more particularly to such method and apparatus for measuring planar distances, angular or otherwise, between graduated marks on scales.
The reading of scales used to measure such distances to a relatively high degree of accuracy demanded in, say, surveying applications, requires the operator of the instrument to have a certain basic skill and experience, and can be time consuming.